tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Juli Misawa
|Class = Lancer |Armor = |Robe = |Blood Type = AB |Height = 160 cm |Weight = 44 kg |Family/Relatives = |Likes = Banho ao Luar, Vicious Zoaldyeck |Dislikes = Trevas(?) |Hobbies = Obedecer e ajudar Vicious |Love Interests = Vicious |Rival = Lina Tenshi |Archenemy = Yuga the Destroyer |Master = |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Fighting Style = Instinto Natural |Powers = |Weapons = The Fairy Blade |Energys = 気 KI マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Gelo |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = Mikoto (Samurai Shodown) Shizuku Misawa (Days of Memories) Juli (PVA) }} Juli Misawa (三沢ジュリ Misawa Juri) é uma personagem introduzida na temporada 2003 da série Principal. E também uma das personagens mais importantes nas historias que envolvem Vicious e a primeira Rival de Lina em combate. __TOC__ Aparencia Juli usa um estilo estilo de roupa antiga Japonêsa de cor azul com detalhes brancos. A personagem escolhida para representar Juli na Fanfic é na maioria das vezes Mikoto e em algumas ocasiões Shizuku Misawa. Historia Pré-TKOC: Juli foi levada até a familia Zaoldyeck'''ainda muito pequena. Mesmo sendo orfã, nada indica que seus pais estejam mortos. Sua função na familia de assassinos era ser a serve principal de '''Vicious Zaoldyeck, Vicious ainda sem sua personalidade fria, tentava interagir com Juli junto de Killua Zaoldyeck. Nas primeiras tentativas Juli se colocava em seu devido lugar como serva, mas na insistência, ela aceitou se divertir com os 2 garotos, porem, algo desconhecido acontece com Juli fazendo ela agir de uma maneira assassina sussurrando matar Vicious e Killua. Ela tenta resistir e suas ações acaba chamando o gigantesco mascote sangue-frio da família, Mike. Vicious no ato de desespero tenta salvar Juli, que de inicio só conseguiu um machucado em sua cabeça(O que causou sua primeira cicatriz), mas depois de despertar sua força interna, Vicious consegue salvar Juli. Desde que Tohma despertou o odio de Vicious, Juli continuo seguindo seu amo mesmo este se convertendo em alguem maligno, tentando desde então libertar o antigo Vicious do fundo de seu coração. TKOC: Juli sempre esteve ao lado de Vicious desde que este se converteu em Imperial Dark e atacou o Clube Fusão em 2003. Ela junto de Roberteramos dois mais poderosos do exercito de Vicious. Na batalha final, Juli chegou a enfrentar Lina onde esta conseguiu perceber a bondade no coração de Juli. Após isso, Juli implora para o clube salvar Vicious que nem sempre foi mal. Mas já era tarde com Vinix aceitando o desafio final de Vicious naquela epoca. Após a suposta'morte de Vicious, Juli permaneceu no clube, já que não tinha mais rumo. Depois da volta de Vicious em 2004, Juli volta a sua função de serva dele. Desde então o foco em Juli ficou baixo, ela permaneceu como uma personagem secundaria que simplesmente sempre esteve ao lado de Vicious. Sendo que seu foco volta na Vicious Saga, onde o irmão de Vicious, Tohma Zaoldyeck demonstra algum interesse em Juli e sabe de algo mais sobre o passado dele, talvez até a misteriosa reação dela na infância que custou uma cicatriz em Vicious. Personalidade Juli de inicio demonstrou ser fria como gelo, que é seu principal elemento. Mas depois nota-se que ela é somente uma garota quieta e timida. Que tem dificuldade de demonstrar seus sentimentos direitos. O fato dela sempre se por no lugar de serva,só a dificulda em mostrar seus sentimentos, principalmente as quais tem por Vicious, e não reage e nem expressa opinião quando Vicious demonstra ter sentimentos por Lina. Poderes *'Boomerang - Juli pode lanças sua arma contra o oponente e voltar magicamente para a mão dela. *'Time Manipulation' - Juli pode manipular o tempo temporariamente deixando-o acelerado, lento ou parado. *'Drain Life' - Juli pode drenar energia do oponente para se curar. *'Crystal Energy' - Juli pode uma energia azul-Branca de cristal. *'Lightning Stream' - Juli pode disparar fluxos de descargas elétricas de suas palmas. *'Moonlight' - O ataque mais poderoso de Juli, ela pode disparar contra o oponente um raio Lunar. Habilidades *'Zaoldyeck Style' - Juli como uma serva da família Zaoldyeck recebeu um grande treinamento para lutas. Com isso ela possui uma boa agilidade e bons conhecimentos em combate principalmente com sua arma não dependendo sempre de seus poderes. Porem, ela não possui habilidades como Voar ou super-força como os outros personagens. Transformações Estilo de Luta Juli é muito boa em combates de Longa e curta distancia. Seus ataques de longa distancia é capaz de atingir boa parte da área de luta. Em combates mais perto ela pode facilmente alinhar uma combinação de todos os seus movimentos. Incluindo a habilidade de drenar a energia de seu oponente, também podendo atordoar ele temporariamente. Isso lhe da tempo para desferir vários golpes. Sua fraqueza reside no seu ataque de longo alcance, o Boomerang, onde ela deixa uma brecha. Se seu oponente se antecipar na hora do ataque, ela é um alvo fácil. Musicas *'Angel & Devil' - Tema 1 de Juli Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Maio Categoria:Main Heroine